What Xana should have done
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: this is a new AU series i'm starting. These are kind of 'what if' stories. Like what if Yumi didn't think of, or at least couldn't fire her missile or reboot some power? Then Jeremy and Aelita wouldn't have found her so quickly right? And William would have had a different opening. its that kind of stuff. it's turns the show could have had, but didn't. rated T because i'm paranoid.


**this is a new AU series i'm starting staring yumi, xana, and some William.**

**this takes place during episode 77 Lost at sea. When Hiroke takes and looses Yumi's diary and odd and Ulrich are trying to get it back to her in their own way and she gets knocked into the hub during their run in with some of Xanas monsters in the digital sea.**

**this is going to be a: what if Yumi didn't think of, or at least couldn't fire her missile or reboot some power? Then Jeremy and Aelita wouldn't have found her so quickly right? And William would have had a different opening.**

**other stories in this will all be different and have different summaries. some may even have two different 'what if's' within one. **

*******oh, and please do read the bottom AN because its my main reasoning for this whole thing, if you even care, that is._ this chapter is probably going to be the only one i have this long of AN's in because its the first and explaining everything._ this chapter was originally going to be just an epilogue but i decided to give you a taste of whats to come. the rest will be short and to the point because you will already know the system. well thanks and enjoy! feedback is appreciated.**********

_What Xana should have done: Yumi's stranded_

_Hahahah…. Your finally mine Yumi_! William was thinking with great pride while they arrived at one of the replicas that Xana had him staying at.

_Aw man, I'm so sorry you guys, I wonder if they will ever forgive me for this_. Yumi thought to herself as she saw the replica to which William was taking her to open up and they descended into it.

-About 20 minutes earlier -

"What! Where is she?" Ulrich asked with much concern.

"I'm not sure but she wasn't devertalized so she is still out there in the digital sea somewhere. Don't worry we'll find her soon enough. But for now we need to bring the skid back in so we can fix the sonar." Jeremy said, hoping that he could fix it quickly.

"Ok fine." Ulrich mumbled.

They headed back in for the time being.

-With Yumi-

"Hey can anyone here me? Hello! Oh man I hate it out here. I'm all alone and scared, and oh boy I'm running out of power too. I just want to go home." Yumi was starting to loose hope of anyone ever finding her, but then a Xana fish came up to her and was right in front of her and was just staring.

"Ahhhh, what are you doing?" screamed Yumi, it startled her to say the least and she couldn't even shoot it with how low her power was; She was doomed.

But it didn't move just kept there staring at her, and it was really starting to creep her out. Then it looked off at something that was coming their way. She recognized it, it was William's ship. _Oh no you're kidding me! Not him. I'm a goner for sure now!_

But then her screen came up and it was William wanting to talk. She hesitated but relented and brought it up. _Well this is unusual, why would he want to talk?_

"Hello Yumi. I heard your distress call. Would you like a lift?" William said while smirking. Clearly up to no good.

"No, not from the likes of you!" Yumi retaliated. She didn't like where this was going. William's smirk just got bigger.

"Well that's no way to treat your new partner." She had no idea what he meant but then suddenly, a course of darkness washed over her pod and engulfed it completely.

"Ahhhh what's going on?" She tried to get out of it with the controls but whenever she touched them they would shock her. But she noticed that her power was going up, not down._ What in the world is he doing?_

She tried to take over the controls again but found she still couldn't and the pod was now following Williams, completely under his control. "William what are you doing! Let me go! Now!" She was scared to say the least, too see what xana would want with her.

"Your shields wouldn't have last for much longer and you would have been destroyed by the digital sea if I left you there. So I'm taking you to your new home." William claimed with an evil laugh. Yumi shuddered.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN XANA YOU HEAR ME! NOW LET ME GO!" She was infuriated now. With all that had happened with her brother today, she was in the worst mood to be in for this to be happening to her.

"Oh I don't think you have a choice anymore Yumi. Would you rather me of just left you there, you know your friends went back and aren't even out here looking for you. So, you would have died if I were to leave you out there." William was actually getting a little emotional, "Do you really want that? Do you want to die? Or would you rather live, even if it's under Xana's command?" William was angry because she didn't understand that he was lucky that Xana was even letting him do this.

To rescue her was a great testimony to his love for her and his free will that he occasionally got back when he was alone and not fighting them, but the fact that he was forcing her to join Xana, her worst enemy, was what made her so mad at him(or so he thought) and he didn't like it. He wanted her to live. And if that meant turning her into a servant like him for a powerful super virus, well then so be it, as long as she was still alive.

And any who, how was this bad for him? He could finally stop fighting against her now and have her by his side instead! When they finally crush the other Lyoko warriors and Xana takes over the world, he and Yumi would be the power couple of the century! It would be amazing if she were to join them. So he could handle her being a little mad at him; because once Xana took control of her, it wouldn't matter any more. She will be his.

Yumi was trying to weigh her options, but was devastated when she thought about it. She really didn't have any options. She was at xanas mercy. It was either that or die and she was kind of scared to do either. At least if she let xana capture her, then there was still a chance that her friends could save her, and maybe even William too. This was her best choice.

So she sat back and let William have control of her pod. "Fine you win." She groaned in utter defeat; she hated this. Hated being helpless, defenseless and having to count on her worst enemy to save her life.

_Hahahah…. Your finally mine Yumi_! William was thinking with great pride while they arrived at one of the replicas that Xana had him staying at.

_Aw man, I'm so sorry you guys, I wonder if they will ever forgive me for this_. Yumi thought to herself as she saw the replica to which William was taking her to open up and they descended into it.

**This is kind of a one-shot for Yumi and William, but I do support Yumi and Ulrich too. I kinda wished this would have happened the entire time I was first watching this episode so it has been bothering me every time I re-watched the 4th season. William does have more of his old feelings back but is still corrupted by Xana. **

**Well what do you think? I am thinking of doing another AU series kind of thing like I am doing on another amine right now, but his one will be taking the place of through the entire show, instead of just one scene. It will be about all the opportunities Xana has had to capture Yumi or force her to join him. Which I really do think should have happened eventually considering that has already been brought up before that it would cause some major problems for the team seeing as she has to return home every night and not to a dorm and it would be hard to create another clone for her and have it good enough to trick her family. And she is always at the brunt of Xana's attacks half the time, and that she is probably the strongest one amongst them all, and that if she is gone form class no one could cover for her and…. I think you get the idea. Other then Aelita I think she is the most valuable of the team for fighting against Xana.**

**I am a huge fan of Yumi and think she was a perfect target for Xana. And with Williams interest in her I'm really surprised that it didn't lead to him trying to kidnap her or anything either. But in the show it didn't seem that he really had any real free will so I can kind of see why. **

**_Sorry for the little rant, I have a small obsession with this ok_. And like I said I have had many ideas about this, so i hope it all come out right. But I would still love your support on it. **

**Well comment and tell me what you think about the AU idea, and I think I will call it the **'**What Xana should have done' series, and they won't all be this short but some might be. And not all of them will consist of William. They will actually hold pretty true to the contents of the episode in which they take place in until the part that I write comes in. And like this one, I won't write the entire episode, just a little recap and then I'll kick it off with the place where I start to change it. **


End file.
